


Storytime With Jim!

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Dr Seuss, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hello!  Are you ready for the story?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime With Jim!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #22 (A Seussian Situation) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> A Seussian Situation: Incorporate Dr. Seuss or one of his works somehow into today's entry. A Cat in a Hat or a 500 Hats? A Grinch or a Sneech? It's up to you!

John was easy to catch!  
So simple to snatch!  
As harmless as a wibbly Wumbus, natch!

I played the same game I played yesterday,  
“If you want to live, just repeat what I say,  
Or from there to here  
And from here to there  
Pieces of you will fly everywhere!”

Then our brave hero came, ready to stall  
I gave him my number, I thought he might call.  
Poor John was so scared, he didn't dare sneeze  
While us two consultants were shooting the breeze.

Then suddenly, his right arm and my neck met!  
Oh Johnny-boy, you're a good, loyal pet!  
What a brave man, taking a stand!  
But OOPS! Now you've overshown your hand!

One dot, two dots, dot dot dot.  
How many dots? Quite a lot!

But oopsie-me! Oopsie-my!  
It was the wrong day to die!  
Quite a changeable boy am I.

That's the end of my story, I claim!  
What was the result of my little game?  
Dear Sherlock's heart grew three sizes that day.  
All the better to burn it away.


End file.
